Just Like This
by Mallikad
Summary: FutureFic. 5 families, 4 twists, 3 kids, 2 pregnant women, and it all starts with this 1 Christmas. AU. Seriously AU. But alas, No Lilly Kane in this one, as much as she is my on-paper BFF.
1. The One With The Christmas Party

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

All characters are 27 years.

Families:

Echolls- Veronica, Logan, pregnant of a girl - Mayena

Fennels- Jackie, Wallace, Matthew (2)

Kanes- Duncan, Meg, Marissa (4)

Piznarkis- Piz, Parker, pregnant due in one month

Casablancas- Dick, Mac, Richard III (4)

A/N: These are the families present in this story, just background info.

A/N: Obviously AU, so situations that didn't happen in the show but are mentioned here, obviously did happen in my VM Universe.

* * *

"Sitting alone?" She asked as she neared the couch.

"Wallace just left to check on junior."

"Ah."

Veronica plopped down on Logan's lap, putting her arms around his neck.

Logan put his hand on Veronica's stomach.

"Speaking of junior, he's not giving mommy any trouble is he?"

Veronica sighed exasperatedly, "Logan, I was fine this morning."

"Yeah but the lack of puke this morning could mean you'd be spewing it out tonight."

"It's called _morning_ sickness."

"Well, in one hour it'll officially be morning."

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I'm fine, if I'm not I promise you I'll tell you."

Logan was about to reply when Duncan's yell popped his eardrums from across the room.

"Echolls!"

"Yeah?" Logan and Veronica both replied in unison.

Logan smiled to himself, he never forgot how excited Veronica had been to become an Echolls and officially his wife. She had once confided in him how proud she felt every time she introduced herself as Mrs. Echolls, wife of Logan Echolls. Of course that only made Logan fall even more in love with Veronica, if that was even possible.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Veronica yelled back.

"Logan." Duncan replied.

Logan placed Veronica on the couch next to him and kissed the top of her head before heading off to see why Duncan nearly deafened him in his left ear.

"You rang?"

"Funny. Meg wants us to bring these boxes outside, they're crowding the space in the kitchen or something."

"Let me guess, you tripped over one before taking her seriously and doing what she asked."

"Okay, that was creepy, how did you know?"

"I heard Meg telling you, you scoffing and then a loud bang which could only mean you fell. Meg's laugh was, well in this case not the money _shot_, but you get my drift."

"Ha. Ha." Duncan deadpanned with the most serious look on his face.

"Just pick up the damn box."

Logan obliged.

Once outside Duncan turned to Logan.

"Listen man, I'm sorry."

"Like in a general sense or is there something specific you're apologizing for? Like potentially permanently deafening me in my left ear, maybe." Logan replied as he exaggeratedly fidgeted with his ear.

Duncan let out a chuckle. Trust Logan to try and ease the tension that was slowly forming.

"For high school. I'm sorry for high school. I dumped Veronica, she loved you, you loved her and I didn't have your backs."

"It's cool, man."

"No, it's not. Look, I was deluded I thought me and Veronica were meant to be together, I wanted her back thinking that maybe things would go back to the way they were before Lilly died. But I realized that I was wrong, especially when she stood up for you that time during senior year in high school. I love Veronica, as a friend. Meg's the love of my life. Veronica was just there to make me realize what I wanted and it's not her. And I know she wants you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it and to apologize."

Logan was silent.

"What I'm trying to say is, and I know you already know this, I love Veronica as a friend, but I'm not in love with her anymore and I'm sorry that I made your lives hard by trying to convince myself otherwise."

"Dude, you were forgiven a long time ago."

Duncan smiled. "Still, I felt bad not having actually said the words."

"Look, you did things that weren't nice but Veronica and I kind of handled our relationship junior year, not too well. The way you found out and all. But...Water under the bridge."

"So we're cool?"

"We're cool, man." Duncan and Logan bumped knuckles in that typical guy manner.

"So, you nervous about being a dad? Because you know I can give you pointers."

"Yeah, if I want my kid to become president of the United States, I'll be sure to come to you."

"Hey! I can be fun." Duncan replied indignantly, knowing that Logan was joking though.

"Yeah, like the one time you got real wasted and tried to climb a wall."

"I said fun not funny. As in I can make you laugh with my amazing wit not by ridiculing myself."

"You have wit?" Logan joked as they entered the living room of Duncan and Meg's house.

"Very funny." Duncan deadpanned as he went to get Meg out of the kitchen. Logan headed to Veronica, who was still sitting on the couch, exactly where he had left her.

"Hey, what did Duncan want to talk to you about?"

"Did you bug me or something?"

"What? No."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a detective, Logan. I can sense this stuff. Besides you guys were out there way too long. Putting down two boxes at the end of the driveway doesn't take that long."

"Well, sweet detective of mine, Duncan was just apologizing."

Veronica looked confused.

"For what?"

"I'll explain at home."

Veronica looked wary. "Okay."

* * *

It was getting late. Night had officially turned into morning an hour earlier, along with the clocks placing their hands from twelve to one. Three families had already left, leaving the Echolls with the Kanes. If you had asked people in their sophomore year in high school who would've comprised these families, you would've been met with a chorus of Lilly and Logan Echolls and Veronica and Duncan Kane. But that wasn't how it was supposed to be. Meg belonged with Duncan and Veronica belonged with Logan. The four of them were sitting in the living room of the Kane mansion, laughing. Veronica in Logan's lap and Meg next to Duncan, her head on his shoulder.

"Remember the purity test?" Meg laughed.

"Oh, yeah. And you scored what? A 48?" Veronica teased. Fondly remembering the time she had helped her friend out.

"Better than a 14." Meg recanted.

"Ouch." Veronica pretended to feel a blow to her heart.

"But if you remember correctly, our scores were fabricated."

"Aww, and here I was thinking the PI badass was harbouring a deep, _naughty_ secret." Logan teased her. She slapped him playfully.

"Anyway, be careful. I could find out your score if I wanted to." Veronica replied. Duncan chuckled.

"Yours too." Veronica shot him a pointed glare.

"After, what, ten years?"

Veronica smiled mischievously. "I'm sure Mac still has the scores somewhere on her hard drive. She's good at finding those things again, you know. Quite the computer whiz."

Logan and Duncan paled slightly. Veronica and Meg burst out laughing.

"It was Mac?" Duncan choked out. Meg nodded, still giggling, but ending in a yawn that didn't go unnoticed. Veronica stood up.

"Well, hubby, looks like it's time for us to split. Seems its past Meg's bedtime." She took Logan's hands and pulled him up.

"Yeah, with Duncan keeping her up all night." Logan grinned.

"All night? Ha! He wishes..." Meg joked.

"Hey!" Duncan said indignantly. Meg silenced him with a kiss.

"Just be quiet and look pretty while we say bye to our guests." She chastised him jokingly.

All four walked to the door.

"Bye, Meg." The two girls hugged. "Thanks for everything."

"Oh, it's our pleasure." Meg said.

"See ya, man."

"Yeah, see ya, Logan."

"Bye, Duncan."

"Bye, Veronica."

"Logan."

"Meg."

Veronica let out a sigh as soon as the door shut.

"That was quite a night."

"You had fun?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah, I did." She said with a smile as they started walking to their house at the end of the road.

"I missed you, though." She said.

"Well, I'm here now." He replied, taking her hand.

Veronica smiled at him and gave him a soft and chaste kiss.

"Are you tired?" She asked him.

"I'm okay." He replied slowly. "Why?" He quickly added the question.

"Let's not go home yet."

"Okay, usually I would love this, you know how I'm a sucker for impulse, but you're pregnant, Veronica."

"I'm fine." She replied. "Besides, I don't want to go run a marathon. I was thinking, you know that ice cream parlour on the beach? The one we've been going to since we were twelve? Why don't we go there? Besides, you know how much I crave ice cream, especially when pregnant."

Logan thought it over for a few seconds. "Okay." He relented. Loving the way her face lit up when he agreed.

"But will it be open on Christmas Eve, Veronica?"

"No. But I've got a bobby pin." She gave him a grin that couldn't mean anything good was to come of this.

"Breaking and entering, naturally. Not even born yet and already this kid will have committed a felony." He muttered to himself as he followed his wife.

* * *

**Oh, and I'm looking for a beta. PM me if you're interested.**

**Please, please, please review. Not for me, but for the little button. xD**


	2. The One With The Affair

**Disclaimer****:** Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N: **So basically where I'm going with this is taking plots from shows like_ Friends, Grounded For Life, Everybody Loves Raymond, My Wife And Kids, According To Jim_, and other sitcoms in that genre and applying them to the VM universe. I felt like we need a change from all the angst and drama.

**A/N:** Some of you might recognize this as a plot from _Friends._

**A/N:** I know it's short, and the next one will be longer and better. Pinky swear. xD

* * *

"Hey. Meg, I'm so sorry, the babysitter was late and Wallace had already left." Jackie said as she entered the coffee shop.

"It's alright. I know what it's like." Meg greeted her friend with a hug.

Jackie put her bag down and pulled up a chair.

"So, what's new?" She asked while grabbing a menu.

Meg was staring absentmindedly out the window.

"Meg." Jackie waved a hand in front of her face and snapped her fingers a couple of times.

Meg snapped out of it.

"What? Yeah, sorry. It's just... isn't that Logan?"

Jackie followed Meg's gaze. "Oh, yeah... huh. What's he doing here?"

"And with a blonde." Jackie added.

"Who's not Veronica." Meg supplied.

They couldn't believe he would cheat on Veronica. What with the baby coming and all that. And he loved her, adored her, was crazy about her.

"This isn't right." Meg said as she took out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Jackie whispered.

"Getting to the bottom of this." Meg replied firmly.

Jackie leaned in so she could listen along.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Logan. Jackie and I were just wondering if we could talk to you about a...a..."

"-baby shower." Jackie jumped in.

Meg mouthed 'baby shower?' to her friend. Jackie shrugged.

"What about it?" Logan asked wearily.

"We were thinking of doing a surprise baby shower for Veronica and were wondering if you'd like to join us, say now, to discuss the plans."

Logan sighed.

"Look, now's not a good time. I'm over at the studios, apparently the director can't even take one day off. Rain check?"

Meg was too occupied with her mouth hanging open to reply.

"Rain check." Jackie quickly supplied an answer.

"Bye."

Meg closed her phone and put it back in her bag.

"I cannot believe him." She said, outraged.

Jackie nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"Do you think we should tell Veronica?" Meg asked. The ladies had gone back to the Kane residence and were now discussing their strategy.

"I don't know." Jackie replied truthfully.

Just then Duncan walked in.

"Duncan, if I saw Meg cheating on you, would you want to know?" Jackie asked him bluntly.

"Okay, and this is coming from where?" He asked, looking at Meg. She hit Jackie on the arm.

"It's nothing." She assured her husband.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Hypothetical situation."

"Well, if you were a hundred percent sure, then yeah, I'd wanna know."

"Wanna know what?" Piz asked as he walked in. He and Duncan had become good friends over the years and hung out on occasion.

"Logan's cheating on Veronica." Meg blurted out. Jackie glared at her.

"Well, we _think_ he is." Meg added quickly.

"We saw him get in the car with this blonde lady."

"Who was _not_ Veronica." Jackie supplied.

Piz let out a low whistle.

"But he _loves_ her." Duncan stated. Both women shrugged.

* * *

"So Mr. Echolls, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great space, not too far from home and it's close to the beach. It's definitely a step up from where the office is now."

The lady smiled at Logan.

"How did you find this Diana?" He asked, surveying the space closely.

"Well, the owner used to be an ex-boyfriend of mine, waaaay back, he knows I'm a realtor and called me. I thought it would be perfect for what you needed."

Logan nodded, still admiring the space.

"Plus it fit all your criteria. Nice, open space, big, good neighbourhood, not too far from where you live."

Logan turned to her when she was done talking and said with a grin, "It's perfect. I'll take it."

Diana smiled. "Great, I'll send over the paperwork."

* * *

The news of Logan's infidelity spread like wildfire among the group. Jackie told Wallace who told Mac, who told Dick, who was sworn to secrecy. Parker found out from Piz. The gang never shared the same view on anything, except for this time. One thing they all knew for sure is that none of them knew what to do.

"We have to tell her." Mac and Parker said at the same time.

"D'you think it's just for the sex?" Dick asked out loud and to no one in particular.

"Ew, Dick." Meg replied. Mac elbowed him in the stomach.

"No, from what I heard when I was roomies with Logan back in the good ol' Hearst day, Ronnie can _get it on_." He continued, oblivious to Meg's comment and Mac's elbow.

"Dick. _Shut. Up_." Mac said, this time stomping on his foot.

"Not in front of the kids, Mac." Dick chastised her.

"The kids are outside doofus." She retaliated.

"Can we get back on track here, please?" Wallace asked impatiently.

"Or I might just go over there and whoop Logan's ass right now." He made to stand up.

"Sit down." Jackie told him firmly.

"I think we should just tell her." Parker said.

The group was sitting in the Kanes' living room, everyone unsure of what to do with the information they had received.

"You guys are sure?" Piz asked.

Jackie and Meg nodded.

"We followed them to this building near the centre of town and they both went in and came out 45 minutes later lookin' _real_ happy." Jackie said.

Dick snorted. "45 minutes? Logan? No way in hell."

Everyone turned to him and said at the same time, "Shut up!".

"Alright, alright, I know when to take a hint." Dick said, throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"So, let's just get it over with." Duncan said.

* * *

They started bickering over who would ring the doorbell.

"It's now or never." Meg said. Wallace rang.

Veronica opened the door and was greeted with eight sombre faces.

"I didn't realize the intervention was today. I would've packed my suitcases." She deadpanned.

"Veronica, we have something to tell you." Wallace said as they all entered the living room.

"Okay..." She replied, a little confused.

Everyone was shooting each other nervous glances.

"If I wasn't so worried right now I might be laughing. What's wrong? Did someone die? Did something happen to Logan?"

"He's cheating on you." Parker blurted out.

Veronica's mouth hung open in shock.

"Wh- What?" She stuttered.

"Jackie and I saw him get in a car with this blonde lady, and when we asked him about it, he lied to us." Meg clarified gently.

"It must be some mistake. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation guys. I _trust_ Logan."

"We follo-" Meg interrupted Veronica but was interrupted herself with the front door swinging open.

"Honey, I'm home." Logan said jokingly. He saw all of them in the living room.

"Hey, I didn't realize the intervention was today." He joked.

No one laughed.

"Okay, can someone tell me what's going on?" He asked, turning serious.

"I'll give you a clue. She's blonde, and it ain't Ronnie." Dick said, breaking the silence.

Veronica wasn't looking at Logan.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"Oh, please. Don't pretend, Logan. Meg and I saw you with that blonde the other day."

Logan's eyes widened, comprehension dawning over him.

"Yeah, that's right. We were right across the street." Jackie said, taking a step towards him.

"I can expl-" Logan was cut off by Meg.

"And you went in a building and came out 45 minutes later."

Logan started to laugh.

Everyone glared at him except Veronica. She was still staring at the floor.

"What's so funny?" Piz asked.

"The- the lady you saw me with," He said, still laughing, "she's a realtor. She was showing me the place. Not anything else."

The whole group was silent and staring at Logan.

"Ha! 45 minutes... I knew it couldn't be." Dick said triumphantly. Mac elbowed him again in the stomach.

"Shut up. Got it." He said, gasping for air.

"I can't believe you guys think I'd cheat on Veronica." Meg and Jackie looked ashamed of themselves. Well, more ashamed than the rest.

"Well, you lied to us. What were we supposed to think?" Jackie asked him.

"Maybe, you could've asked me first. Then I could've told you, that I'm buying that office space for Veronica."

Veronica looked up for the first time since the conversation had started.

"She keeps saying how Mars Investigations is getting too small, but she doesn't have the time to go office hunting herself. Seeing how I finished filming a month ago, I thought I'd take it upon myself to find her a space. It was supposed to be a surprise."

He turned to look at Veronica. She looked him in the eye. "Surprise." He said.

She smiled at him. He moved towards her. "You didn't really think I'd cheat on you, did you?"

She shook her head. "Not unless they came to me with photographic proof." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for the office." She said as she hugged him.

"Listen man, sorry we jumped to conclusions." Wallace said.

"Yeah, we're real sorry." Meg and Jackie said at the same time.

Logan waved it away. "It's okay. I know how it must've looked. And it proves that you guys are great friends, who wouldn't see another friend get hurt."

The group started to make their way to the door when Veronica said, "Oh, Dick. You were right. Logan and 45 minutes? No way."

Dick grinned.

"He can go longer." She said.

"Ew Ronnie. Too much information."

She grinned and saw Logan smirking. Mac laughed.

"That should shut him up for a while." She told Veronica as she exited the house.

Veronica closed the door and turned back to her husband.

"Hey, hubbie. How was your day?" She said.

"I got accused of cheating, same old, same old." He deadpanned.

Veronica's smile faded. "They were 'breaking the news' to me when you walked in." She told him.

"Did you believe them?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I mean a part of me was scared, what if it turned out to be true, you know? But a bigger part of me knew it wasn't like that. I also knew that I should ask you about it before jumping to conclusions, I really am an adult, huh?" She smiled before leaning in to give him a kiss, which he happily reciprocated.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you." He replied.

* * *

**I know it's short and I'm not very happy with it but I wanted to give you guys _something_. The next chapter will be better and longer. Kind of more a full 'episode'.**

**Reviews are LoVe and needed. Please feed me. **

**I'm like the cookie monster, I need them to survive. The reviews, I mean. Though cookies are good too. xD**

**Anyways, point: REVIEW!**

* * *


	3. The One Where Veronica Has Her Baby

**Disclaimer**: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N**: The part in _italics_ at the end is a _flashback_.

**A/N**: **Voiceovers** are in **bold**.

**A/N**: This is based on an episode of According To Jim. The one where Dana has her baby.

**A/N**: I'm actually Belgian, which explains the dutch. And let me tell you, it wasn't a blizzard, but it wasn't very spring weather either. xD

* * *

"Oh my God. _What_ am I going to do?!" Veronica yelled, half hysterical. She was at Meg and Duncan's house, just up the road... Losing it.

"Veronica, calm down." Meg said soothingly, trying to placate her pacing friend and get her to sit down. Veronica flapped her arms, warding Meg off.

"No, Meg. I can_not_ calm down. Logan is trapped in a freaking snowstorm in Belgium. No planes are flying. He's on the other side off the fucking Atlantic. And I am 8 1/2 months pregnant!" Veronica was ranting and plopped down on the couch. "Honestly, what country has a snowstorm on the first day of spring? Tell me that!" Duncan and Meg were silent. Logan had needed to go to Belgium for on location shooting. He had tried to get out of it but hadn't been able to. Veronica was glad she had her friends to help her.

The doorbell rang and Meg went to open it. "Veronica, it'll be okay. He'll get back in time." Duncan promised. Veronica smiled ruefully. She heard a steady stream of noise coming her way. Dick entered the room loudly, followed by Mac, Jackie, Wallace, Parker, Piz and their baby girl, Emma. **When it really matters, they always come through. **

"Hey guys." She greeted each one of her second family. "Hey V." Wallace gave her a hug. Everyone sat down. Silent. No one knew what to say. Nothing could make Veronica feel better. "How about some TV?" Dick suggested. Everyone seemed grateful for the distraction. 'Till Dick actually turned on the TV. It was set on the news. "And we're getting images from what seems to be one of the largest natural calamities this small country has ever experienced." Veronica groaned. "Here are some images from a Belgian news station.." Suddenly the voice of a female news reporter filled the Kanes' living room. "En ja, zoals je kan zien gaat het hier erg aan toe. Mensen worden gevraagd en geadviseerd om binnen te blijven. Als het nog kan, inkopen doen voor op z'n minst een week. Dit zal wel één van de ergste lentedagen zijn in de geschiedenis van België."

"What the hell is she saying?" Veronica asked frantically, hypnotized by the images of a raging blizzard.

"As you can see things are quite bad here. People are being asked and advised to stay inside. If possible, stock up for at least a week. This is one of the worst days of spring in the history of Belgium." Dick said casually, eyes still trained on the screen. Everyone's head swivelled to look at him. "What?" Dick asked when he noticed everyone staring at him. "You speak Dutch?" Piz asked. Dick nodded. "Even _I_'m impressed." Parker said.

"Dude, when did _that_ happen?" Wallace asked. Dick shrugged. "I was trying to win Mac over, and Ronnie said that I should 'broaden my horizon'," He said, using air quotes as if it were the most ridiculous thing he'd heard. "So I took and online language course and I thought Dutch sounded interesting enough. Did you know by the way, that in Belgium they also speak French? But the French and Dutch, technically the Flemish, don't get along very well?" Jackie let out a low whistle. "You've done good, Mac." She joked. Mac wiped away a fake tear." I'm so proud." She deadpanned.

"Dick, as much as I admire you taking up my advice, did she say anything about how long it might take?"

"Well, she said stock up for a week. So at least a week." Veronica groaned. "Great. Fan-freakin'-tastic." Groaning in frustration seemed to be her trademark this afternoon. She stared outside. How could it be sunshine and daisies here and a fucking blizzard in Europe?

Suddenly Dick turned to Veronica. "Ronnie, as long as Logan is stuck in Belgium, I think you should stay with us."

"Euh, Dick?" Parker questioned.

"What?"

"What's with the friendly?" Duncan added.

"Hey, hey." Dick protested. "We are a family. We may not be blood relatives, but we are family. And when it's crunch time, I come through." He declared proudly.

Mac stared at her husband. "Wow, honey, that's really... heroic."

"Mac." Dick boomed. "Heroes aren't born... They're cornered." Veronica swatted his knee. "Dick, you don't need to do that."

"Yeah, Dick. Duncan and I are right down the street from her." Meg added.

"No, no. Logan is one of my best buddies. This is his wife. He loves her. God only knows why," Veronica snorted, "but he's not here, and so Mac and I will take you in."

"Been taking tips from Obama on speech-making, Dick?" Wallace joked. Everyone laughed.

"Dick, thanks." Veronica said sincerely, truly touched. She and Dick didn't have the best track record or history, and this really meant a lot to her.

"You're welcome." He said, giving everyone a pointed glare.

* * *

"Hey Bond. Sleep well?" Mac asked as Veronica descended the stairs that led straight to the kitchen.

"Very well, Q. Thanks." Veronica grinned. She'd been at Dick and Mac's for two days now, and she was already being pampered. They always brought her what she wanted. Dick continued looking up stuff on the Belgian news websites. Mac kept her company while Dick was working. It was nice. She had a great time chatting and catching up with Mac.

"Coffee? Tea? Pancakes? French Toast?" Mac asked. "Okay, what's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Mac asked innocently. Veronica gave her a look.

"Fine." Mac relented. "I have to work today. I tried to get out of it, but can't. Which means you'll have to spend the day with Dick." Veronica's eyes grew big. "What?" She asked feebly. "I'm sorry, Veronica." Mac said, shooting her friend an apologetic look. Veronica regained her composure. "It's fine, Mac. Don't worry. I appreciate all you guys are doing for me. I'll be okay." Mac stood up reluctantly. "You sure?" She said with a worried look. "Mac, go." Veronica made a 'shoo' motion with her hands.

Mac had been gone for all of three minutes, little Richard trailing behind her, when Dick walked in. "Hey Ronnie. Guess what I've got for you?" He said, holding his hands behind his back. Veronica grimaced. "I'm almost afraid to know."

"Ta-daaaaaa!" Dick exclaimed, placing the object on the table. "Maybe today _will_ be fun." Veronica thought while a smile crept onto her face as she picked up the bell.

"Now, whenever you need me, just ring, and I'll be there." He said, clearly happy with himself. Veronica rang the bell "Yes?" Dick said. Veronica's smile grew big. "Could you make me pancakes please?" She asked. "Sure." Dick said, heading for the stove. Veronica rang the bell again. "What?" Dick asked sweetly, with a hint of bite in his voice. "My cup is empty. Could you re-fill first?" Dick heaved a huge sigh. It was going to be a long morning.

Veronica rang her bell. Dick came back into the kitchen. "Yes?" He asked. "Could you get me a soda, please?" Veronica asked sweetly, thumbing through a magazine. Dick went to get a soda. "Is there anything else you need? Anything at all?" Veronica shook her head. "Nope thanks."

"Okay." Dick pretended to go up the stairs but stood very quietly behind Veronica. She picked up the bell and rang it again.

"Aha!" Dick yelled. Veronica jumped. "Jeezes, Dick. What the hell?!"

"I knew you were just doing that to piss me off." He exclaimed triumphantly. "You were just using me weren't you? I knew-" Veronica interrupted him by ringing the bell. "What now!?" Dick yelled. "My water just broke." Veronica said in a small voice. Panic flashed across Dick's face and staid there. "Dick." Veronica said, waving her hand in front of him. "Dick, you have to take me to the hospital." She said urgently.

Dick shook his head. "No. No. You still have two weeks to go."

"Yeah, tell that to the baby." Veronica said through gritted teeth. Dick looked around helplessly. "Okay, I'll call Mac." He fumbled with the phone. "Damn, voicemail." He slammed the phone down. Veronica gripped the table. "Dick. Hospital. Now."

"What if it's false labour and-"

"Now!" Veronica yelled.

"Yes, ma'am." Dick said feebly before guiding her to the garage.

* * *

"Okay, here we are, reception is right through I'll pick you up in three." Dick said as soon as he pulled up in front of the hospital entrance. Veronica glared at him. "Get me a wheelchair. Jeez, I know you were working when Richard was born but you must've seen this on friends." Dick got out and got Veronica a wheelchair. Thank God the reservations had been made in advance. Veronica was wheeled into her room, with Dick still by her side.

"Okay, I'm gonna go." He said. Veronica held onto his hand. "What?" She hissed. "Oh no buddy, you're staying right here."

"Well, actually, the office called, huge emergency, I need to go."

"The office called? Dick! You've been here the whole time. I know the office didn't call." Dick tried to think of an excuse when Veronica realized something. "You're scared aren't you?" Dick looked offended. "No! No, I am not scared." He said, playing up the macho image. "I'm a man. Men aren't scared." It didn't help that he grew a bit pale and his voice went a little higher when he proclaimed this.

"Yes, you are. Dick, it's okay..."

"I'm not scared." He said. And then he left.

Once outside the room, he heard a lady in the other room. "Please, someone call my husband, I don't want to do this alone."

Okay, so maybe Dick was scared. The thought of another person shooting out of someone else was freaky. He didn't know why that should be so terrifying. Just the idea of him being responsible of what happened to that little kid. That little bundle of soft, cuddly, smelly blankets. "Great, babies scare me." Dick muttered. He opened Veronica's door and went back in. "Dick." Veronica breathed as another contraction came in. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it so hard it turned purple. "Ow." Dick whimpered.

"Wow, when it's crunch time, you really do come through." She remarked. Dick smiled at her. And that's why Dick immediately took out his phone when Veronica asked to call Logan. So what if it would cost him 100 dollars? When it was crunch time, Dick Casablancas came through.

* * *

"Hey, hey, pull my finger." Dick said as Veronica walked into the living room.

"Dick." Veronica said loudly. "Stop corrupting my daughter."

It had been four days since the 'baby incident', as Dick had dubbed it, and Veronica was still staying with the Casablancas family. She didn't like being alone in a big house. Luckily, Logan was scheduled to come home the next day. "Happy he's coming home?" Mac asked, bringing the blonde from her thoughts. She nodded, a soft smile gracing her lips. "Though I will miss Richard playing with her." She said. "Or Dick telling her to pull his finger." Mac laughed. "Yeah. We Casablancases do have our charm." Veronica laughed in agreement.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Logan?"_

"_I'm here, babe."_

"_Logan, I'm scared."_

"_Babe, it's fine, Dick's there."_

"_Yeah, but I __**need you**__."_

"_Babe, it'll be okay."_

_Veronica groaned as another contraction came along._

"_Veronica? Veronica?"_

"_Dude, she's busy. __The baby is nearly there."_

"_Dick, she's okay, right?"_

"_Dude, she's fine, except for the little person sticking out of her-"_

_Veronica let out a final groan._

"_Now completely out of her." Dick said. He handed the phone to Veronica._

"_Babe?" Logan asked uncertainly. He heard the cry of a newborn fill the room through the cell phone and let out a cheer._

_Veronica held the cell phone to the baby's ear. "Say hi to daddy, Blair Echolls." _

* * *

**Well, I love Gossip Girl and Blair.**

**I know it's short, but I have great ideas for the next chapters and they'll be longer.**

**Please review! It really does help. xD**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	4. The One With The Note

**Disclaimer:** Veronica Mars and all its characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

* * *

I know Author's Notes suck, trust me, I do.

But **I am a Senior** now, and **Math** is my weakest subject, which isn't good if you're doing **6 hours a week**, plus getting loads of extra homework too.

So, I am just posting this note to let you all know that **updates are gonna be slow**. Especially on Just Like This and Echoes, Silence, Patience And Grace.

Right now I am more focused on Crash Into You, but I promise to write and update as soon as possible. And **as you guys read this, I am working on JLT and ESPaG**.

So, once again, sorry for getting your hopes up on this being a new chapter, and **sorry** for not being able to update faster.

I hope this does not discourage you from continuing to **read and review** my stories.

I **love** all **you guys so much**, seriously, whenever I get a review and check my stats, I am smiling like a fool and full of inspiration to write. Sounds cheesy, but it's the truth. xD

Anyways, hope you still enjoy my stories. Please remember that **concrit is always welcome**.

LoVe,

Mallikahd


End file.
